My Nights At Freddy's
by BM5
Summary: It's been three months since I was night guard in this awful place. I wrote this story so that the world will know what really happened in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I'm gonna tell you the real story and my days as a night guard. Mike Schmidt. Rated T For Horror and Thematic Material Throughout including Bloody Images and Language
1. Introduction

It's been three months since I was night guard in this awful place. I wrote this story so that the world will know what really happened in Freedy Fazbear's Pizza. I'm gonna tell you the real story and my days as I night guard.

Mike Schmidt


	2. Chapter 1: The Pizzeria

This my first fanfiction of Five Nights at Freddy's. The story reveals some of my theories and the story of Mike. I DON'T OWN THE GAME AND THE CHARACTERS. IT'S FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY.

* * *

><p><strong>MY NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Pizzeria

Teen 1: "Did you ever heard of the past of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

Teen 2: "I know about this place but I never heard of this tragic past."

Teen 1: "In 1987 on November I think, during a birthday party, an animatronic was malfunctioning. It was a fox or something, I don't know. Anyway, this thing grabbed one of the employees and bite him on the frontal lobe. It was known as the Bite of '87."

Teen 2: "Oh my god. Did he survived?"

Teen 1: "I don't know. I think no one can survive without a part of his brain."

Teen 2: "Holy shit."

Teen 1: "And that's not all. Before this incident, someone disguise himself like one of the animatronics and lure 5 or 6 kids maybe I don't know, OK he lured them in the back room and killed them one by one. After that, their bodies were never found."

Teen 2: "That's horrible. How the hell can this place is still open?"

Teen 1: "I don't know. I heard that it will be closed by the end of the year for cause of the tragedies and for health reasons."

Teen 2: "Health reasons?"

Teen 1: "After those kids disappeared, the restaurant have received letters from the Ministry of Health, indicating that the customers had felt a foul odor coming from the mascots and have also noticed blood and mucus flow to the eyes and the mouth of animatronics."

Teen 2: "That's disgusting! I'll never go to this place or Chuck E Cheese again!"

It's the same story what every damn people talks about. And I'm little bit afraid to go back to this place. If my little sister or my cousins want to go to this place don't count on me. And three days later, while I was eating my breakfast...

Mom: "Mike, can you please take your little sister to Freddy's Pizza?"

I almost choked on my cereal after I heard this name. I was expecting that my mother will offer me to take Julie to Freddy Fazbear's. My mom saw my reaction.

Mom: "Don't tell me that you still think that this place was haunted."

Mike: "No it's not that. Hum..."

Mom: "Mike please for Julie."

Mike: "All right."

She gives me some money for the prize of the show and the food. While waiting my sister to get prepared, I saw in the newspaper that says "HELP WANTED". The article says that they're looking at the security guard to work the night shift to 12 AM to 6 AM and each week they get 120$. This should be interesting with a money like that because I'm little bit excited of the new Game-boy coming up. But I have to think and talk to my mother before accepting this job.

Mom: "Looking for a job?"

Her voice make me a quick jump.

Mike: "Yeah. I was thinking if I go work as a janitor at Freddy's."

She checked the advertisement and looked me worried.

Mom: "Are you sure honey? It's almost your first exam and I don't think that you can stay awake a whole week."

Mike: "I will make my homework while here. I'm 18 years old, I can take care of myself and I just sit there and watch the cameras."

Mom: "You sure?"

Julie: "MIKE!"

Mike: "COMING! Yeah don't worry. I'll start tomorrow if you want."

Mom: "All right you win. But don't forget your homework."

Julie: "MIKE! COME ON!"

Me and my sister take our jackets and went to the pizzeria. It wasn't too far of the house. We just walking to the next street. Arriving the place, I've got this feeling like I was here yesterday. And it haven't changed since the last time I was here. We were going to the dining are when- JESUS!

Freddy Fazbear: "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

That scared the shit out of me. After that, I noticed there is a few people in the room. Well it's a Thursday. There is often a few people. We were siting in 2 meters form the stage. My parents always took me in this place when I was 7 or 8 years old, I don't remember. But what I do remember is that there is a lot of costumers by his popularity but now with those incidents, parents take their children very rarely. When I look at the menu, I was little disappointed because there is a lot of my favorite food are not on this list except a pizza named "Fazbear's Fever". That was a stupid name but that was my favorite pizza. When I wanted to see the other persons, I saw a stage with curtains and sign that says "SORRY OUT OF ORDER" it must be where Foxy The Pirate is. He was my favorite. But since The Bite of '87, the management turned off the Foxy models so they won't be another incident with it again or the parents didn't trust the animatronic to look out the kids I think. But I'm so sad that Foxy was shut down.

Mike: "So, what do you want to eat?"

Julie: "Maybe some chicken nuggets."

Mike: "Alright."

When I told the employee to make my pizza and the nuggets of Julie. I hear the curtains open revealing Freddy and his friends Bonnie The Bunny and Chica The Chicken. At the time when I was little, I enjoyed their funny stories and their catchy song. Now, that doesn't affect me anymore since I grew up. Now with 20 years of work, the voice boxes of the animatronics become glitchy. After the song ended, the server gave us the food that we ordered. The "Fazbear's Fever", is a pizza that contains cheeze, some leverages and a at the center, you can see Freddy's head. That was cute. While I was eating it, I saw the strangest thing that gives me the creeps. Bonnie was looking straight at me. I frozed after that action. My heart races and had the feeling of passing out in front of everyone. The costumers didn't noticed that the animatronic was staring at me. I said quietly "What the fuck!" so that Julie can't hear it because my mom knows that she doesn't want that Julie learn a bad word and repeat it.

Julie: "What's wrong."

Mike: "Huh. Ah, nothing. I'm fine."

Julie: "You sure? Because you look pretty pale."

Mike: "No. I'm fine don't worry."

When I look back at the stage, Bonnie wasn't staring at me anymore. That was scariest thing I never seen. After hearing one of Freddy's stories, I checked a little bit Pirate Cove. I slowly open the curtain to reveal Foxy. His head was down and he seems dead. And I don't why but, I feel like I miss really Foxy. Like I said, he was always my favorite. Then after I came back, the curtains was closed. Maybe I missed the end of the show but it doesn't matter. I'm just glad that Julie had fun. But I can't forget the way Bonnie looked at me. It was... haunting.

The next day, at 11 AM after a long and good nap, I was preparing my stuff and my homework before I go.

Mom: "Be careful Mike. And don't forget to come back here for your breakfast."

Mike: "All right."

When I arrived at the pizzeria, I saw at the front door an employee who was waiting probably for me.

The Employee: "Hey. You must be the new security guard. I'm Carl. You must be Mike right?"

Mike: "Yeah. Nice to meet you."

We shake hand until he started to give me the rules about my shift like, always stay in the office or you're not allowed to be a pussy etc. Those rules make no sense like, I don't think I heard anything about someone stealing a pizza place.

Carl: "The electricity is out for a moment. When it hits 12 AM, the electricity will open and in a few minutes later, you're gonna have someone to tell you some things I forgot to tell you."

Mike: "Alright."

Carl: "Have a good night and good luck."

Mike: "Thanks. Good night."

Carl unlocks the door to let me enter. I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty calm the night. I open the main door worried that Freddy will make the same intro like yesterday. Luckily no. I'm sometimes jumpy. I look at the animatronics immobile staring at the dinning area. I walked up on the west hall to the office. Once I entered, I saw it not quite as I expected. There is a lot of spider webs, there is some monitor in front and next to the doors, it reads "Door" and "Light". The table didn't have a lot of space for doing my homeworks. Whatever. I've got the week-end and school doesn't start tomorrow.

A few minutes later, the lights began to twitch until it shine the office. He says that when the power comes back, my shift will begin. That means I'm ready for it.

* * *

><p>So. What do you think of it? Rate and Review and chapter 2 will come out really soon.<p> 


End file.
